Sanjay Rash
|gender = Male |homeworld = Onderon |rank = King of Onderon |affil =Royal Court of Onderon Separatists|textcolor = gold}} Sanjay Rash was a male Human who served as the King of Onderon in the final years of the Galactic Republic. At the start of the Clone Wars, he aligned his planet with Count Dooku's separatist movement, the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Front Runners Angered by the rising rebellion, Rash had the former king, Ramsis Dendup brought into the throne room and ordered him to call off the rebel attacks after Rash's royal carriage was targeted. Due to Dendup having no control over the rebels as he was not leading them. Dendup suggested that the only way the rebels would stop their attacks was if the Separatist army left Onderon. Rash would not have that and ordered for Dendup to be taken away. After the rebels destroyed the cities power generators, Rash asked Count Dooku for more reinforcements. Dooku agreed to send reinforcements and a new leader who would be better tasked with stopping the rebels, General Kalani. The Soft War As the rebel attacks grew, Rash, deciding to make an example, planned for Dendup's execution the next day. When Saw Gerrera went to rescue Dendup, he was caught in a trap and captured as well. When the execution came, Rash planned to have Saw executed right after Dendup, only for the rebels to take out all of the Separatist forces present with the exception of Rash and Kalani and free their two allies. Kalani calls for reinforcements which results in the rebel Dono's death. Rash, now deciding to execute all of the rebels captured, proceeds with the execution, regardless of the crowd asking him to free everyone. General Tandin emerged from the castle and held Rash hostage, allowing the rebels, Dendup, and his royal forces to flee. Tandin, still holding Rash, tried to merge into the crowd, but Kalani had several battle droids aiming their weapons at him, ready to fire the moment he released the king. Before they could fire, Ahsoka Tano jumped in and knocks down all of the droids and led Tandin away from the palace while Rash ordered for the droids to follow. But the crowd of citizens formed a blockade, preventing the rebels to be found and killed. Tipping Points Rash, Kalani, and Okalin were forced to take refuge in the throne room of the palace under the guard of commando droids. Rash was concerned that they were losing the citizens, but Kalani was certain that when the rebels were exterminated, the citizen's faith in the Separatists would be restored. He then sent out a several droid gunships to assist with the fall of the rebels. But, due to an armed shipment from pirate captain Hondo Ohnaka―secretly provided by the Jedi―the rebels defeated the gunships and used the cover of the highlands to their advantage. Defeated and with few reinforcements left, Rash demanded Dooku for more droids. Kalani informed Dooku that it would take time to defeat the rebels. The count was not interested in keeping hold over the planet if it meant a long-term battle and had Kalani evacuate the remaining droids to Agamar. When Rash protested, Kalani fired his blaster and killed the king. With Rash dead and the droid forces destroyed or having fled from the planet with Kalani, Onderon was once again free and Dendup was appointed king once more. Appearances *A War on Two Fronts *Front Runners *The Soft War *Tipping Points Gallery Sanjay Rush-AWoTF.png|King Rash sitting upon his throne. Sanjay and Okalin-Frontrunners.PNG|King Rash speaking with his adviser, Okalin. SanjayRash-conceptart.jpg|Concept art of King Sanjay Rash. King sanjay speech-TSW.PNG|King Sanjay gives a speech to the people of Onderon accompanied by Magnaguards. ElectroguillotineElectrostaff.png|Sanjay orders the MagnaGuards to execute King Dendup. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Onderonians Category:Monarchs Category:Separatists Category:Deceased